Reanudando Conexion
by WafleKouhai
Summary: Spin off del fanfic "El fin de runaterra?" . Este spin off se basa en episodios al mejor estilo Mature, donde cosas que no se mostraron o que tal vez nunca se insinuaran en el fanfic original ocurrirán.
1. Ahri

_**Reanudando conexión.**_

 _Spin off del fanfic "El fin de runaterra?" . Este spin off se basa en episodios al mejor estilo Mature, donde cosas que no se mostraron o que tal vez nunca se insinuaran en el fanfic original ocurrirán._

 _Campeona: Ahri_

 _Estado de esta historia: Ocurre en el fanfic original, pero debido a su contenido M , no puedo añadirlo a la historia principal_

 _ **Secreto 1 : Primer mes como pareja**_

Caminaba junto a los Kindred, en uno de los pasillos de aquel gran supermercado que se encontraba en algun lugar recóndito de la academia.

Llevaba puesto mi mascara , por ende entonces tenia que simular mi segunda identidad llamada "Pastor"

Mis pensamientos fueron entrecortados debido a un comentario de Cordera cuando pasábamos junto a la sección de medicamentos.

\- Invocador, ¿que es esto? – dijo la tiradora mientras levantaba una caja simple de profilácticos de uno de los estantes.

Me sorprendi frente a la ingenuidad de la campeona, después de todo un profiláctico son cosas que ella nunca usaría ya que ella es una clase de espíritu o algo así.

Me gire para ver si Lobo podia ayudarme con una explicación, pero me di con que él estaba conteniendo su risa disfrutando la escena incomoda.

Suspire y empecé con una explicación algo simple que tal vez no le explique nada, pero con eso saciaría su curiosidad.

\- Esto – dije alzando la pequeña cajita – son profilácticos. Cuando las parejas se quieren mucho, utilizan estos elementos para evitar ciertas cosas

\- ¿Cómo que? – dijo aun mas curiosa y con los ojos brillantes Cordera.

\- Bueno. Pueden ser enfermedades y otras cosas

\- Tu estas de novio con Ahri, ¿cierto? , Ah no. Ese es Vinc , tu estas soltero "Pastor" – dijo la tiradora guiñándome un ojo.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices Cordera, recuerda muy bien no confundir los nombres o el podria estar en peligro – dijo Lobo tratando de apaciguar la situación.

Dejamos la pequeña caja en su estante y nos pusimos en marcha a buscar otras cosas, me di cuenta que en el canastillo que llevábamos no habiamos devuelto a su lugar una caja de profilácticos. Estaba por volver, pero lo pensé mejor y decidi que los compraría.

"En la tierra siempre habia que llevar uno o dos en la billetera, supongo que aquí debería aplicar la misma regla por las dudas" pensé.

Después de que comprara algunas cosas más como frutas y otros elementos que necesitaban los Kindred, nos dirigimos a la caja para pagar por nuestras cosas.

Para mala suerte, delante de nosotros estaba Ahri. Note que llevaba varias cosas para uso domestico.

"Debe estar comprando las cosas para nuestra habitación y yo aquí mirando como se encarga de todo ella sola, ahh" me queje para mis adentros.

Cuando la fila avanzo y le toco a Ahri pagar sus cuentas, note cierta molestia en su rostro.

\- Juro que tenía el dinero justo, ¿no puede hacerme un descuento? – dijo la Kumiho , buscando que la cajera le tendiera un tipo de ayuda.

\- Lo siento, no hacemos descuentos

\- Oh, tendre que hacer dos viajes para comprar todas las cosas – dijo algo triste la campeona de nueve colas.

\- Disculpe, si necesita algo de dinero puede prestarle – dije acudiendo en ayuda a la campeona.

\- ¿Esta seguro?, ni siquiera nos conocemos en persona – dudo Ahri.

\- No hay problema, nunca esta de mas ayudar a alguien - conteste

Después de pagar lo que le faltaba, que por cierto solo eran 3 piezas de oro. Ahri se disponía a cargar las bolsas con las cosas que habia comprado. Pero al parecer, eran demasiadas para ella.

\- Ahh – suspire – deje que la ayude en eso tambien – dije acercándome a ella y quitándole cuatro de las bolsas que ella llevaba.

\- Estoy bien no se preocupe – dijo la Kumiho.

\- ¿En serio puedes llevar esas siete bolsas tu sola? - pregunte

\- Por su puesto que Si… - en ese instante dos bolsas se rompieron por el gran contenido que llevaban

Levante los víveres que estaban en el suelo, dándome cuenta que eran varias latas con alimento conservado. En un acto de equilibrio coloque dos filas de cinco latas en mi brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo llevaba tres bolsas plásticas.

\- Un poco de ayuda no le va mal a nadie - comente

\- Supongo – dijo aliviada Ahri, ya que tenia alguien quien le pudiera ayudar con sus cosas.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Cordera ya pagando por las cosas que habia comprado.

\- Lo siento Cordera, disculpa si no te puedo seguir acompañando – me despedi.

\- No hay problema invocador, igual ya habiamos charlado bastante y eso es lo que queria – contesto la tiradora de pelaje blanco.

Camine por más de diez minutos por los pasillos de la academia hasta llegar a "la habitación de Ahri". Después de dejar las cosas adentro, me disponía a irme. Pero la campeona me dijo algo.

\- ¿No le gustaría tomar un taza de te? A modo de compensación por haberme ayudado con las bolsas.

\- Bueno, una taza de té no estaría mal – conteste.

Me sente en una silla junto a la mesa en el centro de la sala. Despues de unos minutos, la campeona volvió con dos tazas y una tetera llena de agua caliente.

\- ¿Como se llama invocador? – pregunto la campeona

\- Bueno , tengo un nombre pero prefiero que se dirijan a mi por el sobrenombre "Pastor"

\- Oh, ¿y a que viene ese apodo?

\- Bueno , tal vez por que uso la misma mascara que Cordera y a la vez por que siempre estoy cuidando de ella.

\- Oh, ya veo – dijo ella contenta , por que sacio su curiosidad.

Note como la campeona miraba de reojo varias veces el reloj colgado en la pared de la sala.

\- ¿Emm? Le molesta algo

\- Ah, no. Pasa que mi compañero de habitación aun no vuelve de clases.

\- ¿Compañero de habitación? – dije en un tono llamativo, ya que sabia que no era normal compartir las habitaciones.

\- Bueno, prácticamente estamos saliendo – contesto la campeona algo nerviosa

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo? – pregunte a modo de alargar la charla

\- Mañana cumplimos un mes.

Casi me ahogo con esa declaración. Fue una verdadera suerte saber ese dato, ya que si no fuera por eso tal vez hubiera dejado pasar la fecha por alto.

Termine mi te rápidamente para luego despedirme y fingir irme a mi habitación.

Apenas Ahri cerro la puerta , me quede unos minutos parado en el pasillo. Cuando crei que ya era suficiente, deshice mi mascara y toque la puerta.

Casi al instante salio Ahri para atenderme.

\- Hola Ahri, volvi de clases.

\- Hola cariño - dijo ella con una sonrisa

Le di un abrazo y pase para adentro. Apenas vi las cosas que ella habia comprado en la mesa, las levante y empce a ordenarlas en las alacenas.

\- ¿Fuiste de compras?

\- Si, nos faltaban algunas cosas.

\- Ahri.

\- ¿Si?

\- La próxima vez que necesites ir a comprar cosas avísame, de paso damos una vuelta ¿ te parece? – dije en un tono cordial

Ella apareció detrás de mi y salto abrazandome.

\- Siempre te preocupas por mi.

\- Es lo minimo que debo hacer, no puedo dejarte con todos los quehaceres. La habitación es de ambos.

\- No hablo de eso tonto – dijo ella cerrando los ojos y aferrándose mas a mi túnica.

Mientras acomodaba las cosas, ella hizo una pregunta

\- Vinc, ¿mañana…estaras ocupado?

\- No estoy seguro, siempre aparecen cosas de repente – conteste vacilante

\- Cierto, tienes que esforzarte dia a dia para ser un mejor invocador – contesto ella con cierta tristesa en sus palabras.

La realidad era otra , simplemente no queria comprometerme a nada ya que queria organizar algo para festejar nuestro primer mes como pareja, mas que todo queria que fuese una sorpresa.

Me di la vuelta y abrazándola de la cintura le di un abrazo espontaneo.

\- De veras lo siento, te lo recompensare apenas tenga tiempo libre.

\- Esta…bien – dijo ella, ciertamente aun inconforme con mis palabras.

Note en sus palabras incormidad asi que rápidamente utilizando mis dedos empece a hacerle cosquillas . Ella automáticamente empezo a reírse.

\- Para…para … jaja .. para

\- No hasta que sepa que estas bien.

No pare hasta que ella me agarro mi cara con ambas manos.

\- Vinc.

\- ¿Si? – pregunte

\- Cumpliras tu palabra

Acercando mi cara contra la suya le respondi.

\- Confia en mi.

Ella solo asintió mostrándome una sonrisa y dandome un beso.

* * *

 ** _Al dia siguiente._**

 ** _Sabado a las 9 de la mañana._**

Ahri se levantaba de la cama. Estiro su brazo queriendo abrazar a su querido compañero, pero noto que el ya no estaba en la cama. En ausencia de su querido, agarro la almohada de el y aspiro la fragancia que quedo impregnada allí.

\- Vinc, por favor . Espero que recuerdes que dia es hoy.

 _Con el protagonista._

Recorria pasillo por pasillo buscando que regalarle a Ahri en conmemoración a nuestro mes de novios.

Pase por una joyería solo para ver el mostrador de los productos y salir rápidamente asustado por los altos precios.

\- ¿1 millon de piezas de oro por un simple pendiente?

"Con que a esto se referia Twisted Fate que el oro tiene un valor muy distinto dentro que fuera de la academia"

\- Veamos, estamos en invierno. ¿Que podria regalarle a Ahri?

Vi sentadas en unas bancas a Elise junto a Tristana y Soraka. Al parecer estaban practicando como realizar bufandas.

" Eso es … UNA BUFANDA"

Me acerque y hable con las campeonas.

\- Hola, disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿están realizando bufandas con lana?

\- Asi es querido. Pero si te estas preguntando si las vendemos, la respuesta es no. – contesto Elise

Agache la cabeza y uni mis manos a modo de pedir plegarias.

\- No , yo queria pedirle por favor si podria enseñarme a hacer una.

Las tres campeonas se sorprendieron frente a mi accionar, que un invocador agachara la cabeza y pidiera favores era raro.

" Es la primera vez que un invocador me pide las cosas con un por favor, lo normal seria que se enojaran conmigo si me negase a su pedido" pensaba la campeona de la islas de las sombras

\- Te hare una pregunta chico.

\- La escucho – conteste levantando la vista y parándome firme.

\- ¿Por que prefieres hacer la bufanda en vez de comprármela? – pregunto ella mientras se cruzaba de piernas .

\- Quiero aprender a hacer la bufanda por que no es para mi , es para regararsela a alguien especial. Asi que pensé, si yo realizaba por mi mismo el regalo para ella, podria transmitirle mejor mis sentimientos.

Ante mi explicación , Soraka irrumpio en la charla.

\- Ojala hubiera mas personas dulces como tu.

\- Vamos Elise, enseñale – añadió Tristana

Con las otras dos tejedoras haciéndole presión , la reina araña accedió.

\- Esta bien, pero a la primera queja de mi forma de enseñar, te vas

\- Si – conteste

Me sente en el suelo y empezamos con sus enseñanzas.

\- Eres un invocador raro – dijo Elise, cuando yo empezaba a realizar mi labor luego de que ella me haya enseñado lo básico de tejer.

\- No es la primera persona que me lo dice – conteste con una sonrisa al ver a mi creación tomar forma.

Despues de dos horas ya habia terminado con el regalo para Ahri. Ya casi era hora del almuerzo.

\- Bien , al fin termine – conteste emocionado.

\- Oh, buen trabajo para un principiante – contesto Elise – ahora, ve y entrega ese regalo.

\- Si – dije levantándome

Estaba por irme, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa mas, me di la vuelta y me despedi.

\- Nos vemos y de veras les agradezco por haberme enseñado a hacer esta bufanda.

Elise vio como el estudiante se alejaba y se cruzo de brazos mientras sonreía.

" Tal vez , mas adelante tenga el gusto de cruzarme de nuevo contigo invocador" pensaba la campeona

De pronto ella se giro para ver el avance de las otras dos campeonas.

\- Y ustedes, apuren el paso. No puede ser que lleven dos días con la misma prenda

\- Si señora – contestaron Tristana y Soraka con tristeza.

 _Volviendo con Vinc_

Ahora se encontraba en una librería comprando papel de regalo. Luego de esto fue camino al bar de Gragas para poder reservar una pequeña sala y poder realizar una cena privada en ella.

 _Mientras tanto Ahri._

La kumiho se habia levantado de la cama , directo a tomar una ducha. En medio del aseo, mientras se lavaba el cabello el agua se corto.

\- ¿Es en serio? Ahora , ¿justo en este instante?

La campeona tuvo que salir de su ducha y secarse el pelo con una toalla. ¿El resultado? Su cabello quedo duro y varios de sus cabellos quedaron en posición vertical desafiando así leyes de la física. En resumen, ella estaba despeinada.

\- Ahh – ella suspiro – tal vez Sona pueda prestarme su ducha.

Y asi, preparando algunas prendas para cambiarse la Kumiho salio de la habitación en dirección al sector demaciano. Pero de repente, ella noto que se habia olvidado la ropa para cambiarse encima de la mesa. Volvio a la puerta de su habitación y al querer abrir la puerta. La copia de la llave se rompió.

\- Por que ami, ¿por que? – dijo la campeona cayendo de rodillas y golpeando la puerta – porque justo a mi universo. ¿Porque?

"Espera, Vinc tiene la llave original. Tengo que ir a buscarlo, no pienso esperar hasta que el vuelva" pensó Ahri.

Y asi empezo la travesia de la Kumiho tratando de encontrar en la enorme academia a su compañero de habitación.

 _Volviendo con el protagonista._

Me encontraba tomando jugo de setas en la barra del bar de Gragas.

\- Vamos Gragas

\- Ya te dije que no , todas las salas privadas están reservadas.

\- Vamos, hazlo como amigos.

\- No puedo.

\- Ahh , sírveme otro trago.

De repente sentí que las puertas del local se abrieron con fuerza.

\- VINC – dijo una voz femenina que por cierto sonaba furiosa.

Me di la vuelta despacio para mirar quien grito mi nombre. Casi me ahogo al ver que era Ahri, pero mas me sorprendio verla despeinada.

Ella con todo el odio del mundo se acerco a la barra.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva aquí? – pregunto ella al barman

\- Casi dos horas – respondio Gragas mientras limpiaba un vaso con una servilleta

\- ¿Y que estuvo haciendo?

\- Almorzo y luego bebio mas de seis vasos de jugo de setas.

\- Asi que ibas a estar ocupado ¿eh? – dijo con rabia en sus ojos Ahri

La kumiho me tomo del cuello y me arrastro fuera del local.

\- Chico, te olvidas esto – dijo el dueño del lugar, tirándome el regalo envuelto que habia preparado.

\- Gracias – conteste algo aliviado por no haberme olvidado aquella bolsa

Revise el paquete para ver si no tenia daños y me sorprendi al encontrar pegados las reservaciones para una cena privada, detrás del papel decía lo siguiente

"Suerte, si llegas a sobrevivir hasta la noche puedes usar las reservaciones que te di , Firma Gragas"

Despues de un tramo siendo arrastrado, Ahri me solto.

\- Vamos , levántate – dijo ella

Me limpie la túnica y guarde en ella con cuidado el regalo de Ahri.

\- Todo lo que viste, tiene una explicación – dije

\- SOLO CALLATE y sígueme- dijo ella con aires de frustración

\- Que te paso en el cabello.

\- NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA HABLAR DE ESO, ¿ESCUCHASTE? – dijo ella mirándome con una mirada dura.

Agache la mirada y mi motivación simplemente desaparecio.

\- Si, te oi fuerte y claro.

Ella se dio cuenta de mi cambio repentino y bajo el ritmo.

\- SOLO , sígueme , ¿ esta bien? – contesto ella bajando su tono de voz

Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación y antes de que pudiera abrir el cerrojo, Ahri me hizo una pregunta.

\- Vinc, ¿sabes que dia es hoy?

\- ¿Ehm? Creo que sábado – conteste queriendo evitar el tema.

Un silencio se formo en ese instante, yo trataba de mantenerme calmado pero Ahri debido a mi respuesta exploto

\- IDIOTA , HOY CUMPLIMOS UN MES COMO PAREJA Y TU LO OLVIDASTE

\- Ahh – suspire buscando las palabras adecuadas, para luego darme la vuelta y encarar a la campeona – No lo olvide.

\- ¿Entonces por que no dijiste nada? Porque no organizamos nada ¿Por qué…

Saque el paquete con envoltura de regalo y se lo alcance a la campeona. Tambien saque mi billetera y le alcance un comprobante de reservación para dos mesas en un restaurante en la academia.

\- Queria llevarte a cenar y regalarte este presente pero parece que el destino arruino mis planes.

\- OH – la kumiho mantenía una cara de tristesa , al darse cuenta que su pareja si habia organizado algo pero ella lo arruino.

\- Disculpa si no te felicite temprano por la mañana, sali a buscarte un regalo para ti. Puedes abrirlo.

Ella abrió el paquete y se dio con que su regalo era una bufanda roja.

\- Esto…¿es para mi?

\- Pense que como estamos en otoño y hace bastante frio, seria buena idea conseguirte algo que abrigue tu cuello – dije sonriendo.

La campeona bajo la mirada y ciertamente miraba con frustración el suelo.

\- Yo me desquite contigo solamente porque pensé que no te habias acordado de nuestro dia especial, además de que tuve un mal dia. Pero parece ser que yo soy aquí la que estaba mal. Tu incluso me preparaste un regalo y yo ni siquiera te compre un …

Pero interrumpi sus quejas dándole un calido abrazo.

\- Despertar cada mañana a tu lado y saber que me quieres, es el mejor regalo que me puedes haber dado.

Ahri se separo un poco del abrazo y me mostro su rostro bastante sonrojado.

\- Solo dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor – dijo ella mirando para un costado.

Ante la negativa de la campeona, me dispuse a demostrarle que no mentia. Me acerque mas a su rostro y cuando ella me miro de nuevo, le robe un pequeño beso.

Dejamos de abrazarnos y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, pero Ahri me jalo del brazo. Me di la vuelta para ver que necesitaba, pero esta vez ella fue quien me tomo por sorpresa dándome tambien un beso, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones el contacto de nuestros labios no fue leve.

Ambos nos esforzábamos para hacer sentir mejor al otro. Mi mente empezo a nublarse levemente cuando de repente sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda. Dejandome llevar, me separe de sus labios y empece a besar su cuello.

\- Ummg – dejo escapar ella un leve sonido de placer al hacer contacto mis labios con su suave cuello.

Ya que entendí que eso le estaba gustando a ella, procedi a realizar el mismo proceso pero aumentando la intensidad levemente, no sin antes dar vueltas nuestras posiciones y colocar el cuerpo de ella contra la puerta de la habitación.

Mientras besaba su cuello, note que su respiración aumentaba mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados . De repente se me vino la idea de morder ligeramente el cuello de ella, cuidando de no lastimarla lo intente y un suspiro acompañado de un jadeo salieron de sus labios

\- Ummgf …. Ahh

Sentia como ella fuertemente apretaba con su mano derecha la espalda de mi túnica, mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba mi mejilla derecha.

Unos sonidos de dos personas caminando en un pasillo cercano nos alerto e hizo que automáticamente nos separemos.

Pude notar su excitación solamente al notar como su pecho se inflaba por su respiración agitada.

\- ¿Seguimos adentro? – dije con una sonrisa picara

Ella no dijo nada , solo movio la cabeza asintiendo un si.

Termine por fin de abrir la puerta y apenas pasamos, Ahri salto sobre mi sin nisiquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Ella se habia aferrado a mi cuello con sus brazos y utilizando sus piernas habia rodeado mi cintura. No habia marcha atrás.

Con mi brazo izquierdo de un movimiento rápido hice caer todas las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa al suelo , dejándola solo con el mantel.

Debido a que habia un vaso en la mesa, el sonido del vidrio romperse no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Tenias que tirar el vaso al suelo? – pregunto la campeona

\- Lo siento, me deje llevar por el momento.

\- Pff – la campeona trataba de no reírse, para no arruinar el ambiente.

Antes de que la sensación placentera se disipara, volvi a besar su cuello. Ante mi sorpresivo ataque ella solo respondio volviendo a cerrar las ojos y dejando escapar otro suspiro.

Coloque su cuerpo boca arriba sobre la mesa y continue con mi juego previo.

Volvi a besar sus labios y ella con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, hizo que nuestro contacto sea mas intenso y caliente.

Mientras mi boca estaba ocupada, mi mano empezo a realizar el único trabajo que saben hacer bien en estas ocasiones , realizar caricias.

Mientras que con mi mano izquierda mantenía mi peso balanceado sobre la mesa para no incomodar a Ahri, la otra paso a acariciar su pelo para luego posarse en sus mejillas. Mientras mas tiempo pasaba, mas notaba su respiración entrecortada y calida, esa era la luz verde para que mi mano diestra bajara mas abajo.

Lentamente mi dedo índice empezo a bajar por su mentón, paso por su cuello y termino posándose en su pecho derecho. Justo en ese momento, me percate que Ahri sonrio, dando a entender que me daba el pase libre para que mi mano siguiese.

Esta vez, ya no solo con mi dedo índice sino que con la palma entera, empece a apretar su pecho. Cada vez que lo hacia, sentía como ella dejaba escapar un gemido leve .

De repente sentí una pequeña y leve elevación en su pecho, su pezón empezaba a marcarce por encima de su ropa. Al parecer ella no llevaba brassier, asi que dejando de lado los movimientos con mi palma volvi a enfocarme en usar solo el dedo índice.

Empece a jugar realizando pequeños círculos por encima de su ropa, buscando sobretodo tocar aquella zona sensible en su pecho. Mientras mas me enfocaba en jugar con mi dedo índice, mas se marcaba a travez de la ropa.

Me separe de su labios y volvi a jugar con su cuello, ella ya tenia la cabeza en las nubes por que veía como tenia la mirada perdida mirando hacia el techo mientras dejaba escapar sonidos placenteros.

Usando el dedo índice y pulgar, apreté con un poco de fuerza aquella área sensible en medio de sus pechos y en respuesta escuche un largo y entrecortado sonido proveniente de su boca.

\- ahh …ahh….ahhhhhhhhhhh…ahhhhhh…

Todos aquellos sonidos y sensaciones, poco a poco nublaban mi juicio. Estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por mis instintos y comenzar a penetrarla , pero me detuve en seco.

Ella levanto un poco la cabeza , tratando de entender que habia pasado. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude notar en sus ojos un monton de tranquildad y cariño

* * *

 _¿Porque me detuve?_ Bueno, fue en realidad por que recordé las palabras de un libro que me regalo alguien, un libro para entender el corazón de las mujeres :

 _Hacer el amor , es un acto en conjunto. No puedes ir y disfrutar solo tu de aquello. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste la frase "las damas primero"?. Bueno, aquí tambien deberías usar esa regla. Hacer disfrutar a una mujer en el pleno acto es lo mas importante que debes hacer. Cuando ella este en su punto culminante, eso indica el momento para que recién uses aquello que tienes en medio de las piernas._

 _Recuerda : "Las mujeres son como delicados violines y nosotros los hombres somos los músicos que tocamos aquellos frágiles instrumentos. Mientras mas paciente y delicado seas, mejor será el espectáculo que brindes. Asi que usa esas manos y haz disfrutar a tu pareja."_

 _"Otro dato interesante. Puedes hacerla llegar al orgasmo solo usando tus habiles manos. Claro, si es que tienes esa habilidad."_

* * *

Despues de recordad, toda aquella información extra. Volvi con mi "actividad"

Ante el desconcierto de Ahri, me acerque a sus labios y acalle sus dudas con un beso.

\- Lo siento, siempre hay algo que surge en mis pensamientos.

\- Olvidalo todo y déjate llevar – contesto ella cuando nos separamos de ese corto beso.

Volvi a lo mio y empezando con su mejilla izquierda, empece a bajar lentamente dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a la parte donde la tela cubria sus pechos.

Con una sonrisa use los dientes y lentamente baje aquella suave tela. Termine descubriendo dos hermosos y erectos pezones rosas. Sin titubear, con un movimiento leve use mi lengua y realice movimientos circulares en uno de ellos , mientras que mi mano derecha hacia lo mismo con el otro.

El cuerpo de Ahri se contrajo, provocando que ella levantara su espalda baja . Aproveche y coloque mi brazo izquierdo bajo su espalda para poder mover su cuerpo de ser necesario.

Ella por su parte, con una de sus manos me agarro con fuerza del cabello y la otra permanecia en su boca mordiéndose los nudillos de la mano, evitando que sus ruidos placenteros se escuchen hasta los pasillos de la academia.

Notando que le gustaba lo que hacia. Deje de usar la lengua y empece a succionar levemente aquella zona rosada que resaltaba.

Un grito sordo por parte de ella se hizo presente, y me di cuenta que ella habia llegado al climax del cual habia leído.

Baje mi mano mas debajo de las zona de las caderas hasta llegar a la orilla de su falda. Pase mi mano por debajo de ella y sentí la humedad atravesando su ropa interior.

\- Estas a punto caramelo – dije sutilmente.

Ella solo desvio la mirada , mientras notaba el rojo en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza.

La levante de la mesa y ambos nos sentamos en uno de los sillones indivuduales que tenemos en el salon, pero a ella la coloque encima de mis piernas.

Ella al parecer sintió la erección que yo tenia en los pantalones por que hizo un comentario

\- ¿Aquello que siento sobresalir de tu pantalón es tu PD o estas muy feliz de estar conmigo?

\- ¿Tu que crees? – respondi de manera natural.

Movi hacia a un lado su trenza de cabello y empece a besar su nuca. Mi mano izquierda seguía masajeando y jugado con sus pechos , mientras que mi otra mano …

Mi mano derecha se preparo para empezar la penúltima fase de este juego previo. Ligeramente acaricio la parte interna de sus piernas bajando y subiendo , para luego posarse nuevamente sobre la ropa interior de ella.

Suspire un poco nervioso, a lo cual ella se giro para verme

\- No estes nervioso. Lo estas haciendo bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Todas mis dudas fueron diluidas. Fue entonces que delicadamente, pase mis dedos invadiendo aquella zona intima. Senti el calor de aquel liquido que lubricaba la entrada a su zona privada, se sentía tibia y algo pegajosa.

Cerre los ojos y usando dos dedos entre al terreno mas delicado de todo su cuerpo. Senti como nuevamente ella contrajo su espalda hacia atrás , y girando su cuello me beso, mientras manteníamos el contacto entre nuestros labios mis manos poco a poco empezaban a hacer de las suyas.

Mi mano izquierda masajeaba en círculos su pecho izquierdo , mientras que de vez en cuando se posaba en su pezón rosa y la apretaba sin titubeos.

Por otra parte, la mano derecha que aun se mantenía en su labor, entraba y salía, entraba y salía , al principio el moviendo era leve pero poco a poco habia empezado a acelerar el ritmo. Sentía que el interior de ella era caliente y apretado. Cuando los dos dedos entraban lo hacían juntos , pero ya adentro los separaba y los hacia tocar el interior , para luego volver a sacarlos y sentir su "jugo de amor" desbordándose por mi mano .

Habia hecho esta labor por mas de veinte minutos, para mantener mi mente tranquila respiraba calmadamente . Buscaba de todas las maneras posibles no dejarme llevar y perder el control, y mantener la mente fria era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Cuando ya sentí , que habia hecho lo suficiente y sentía que Ahri estaba "a punto caramelo" como habia dicho anteriormente. Saque mi mano derecha de su zona intima y observe mis dedos.

Un liquido trasparente se resbalaba lentamente por mi mano y antebrazo. Sin decir nada, acerque uno de mis dedos a mi boca y sin divagar, me dispuse a probar el sabor de Ahri. No sabría decirles exactamente a que sabia, pero tenia la contextura de una clara de huevo.

Mi pareja me miraba sorprendida al ver mi ultima acción.

\- Este es tu sabor, ahora se bien a que sabes Ahri

Ella solo me mostro su cara sonrojada acompañando una sonrisa timida.

\- Estoy lista – dijo ella

La levante y la cargue como si fuera una princesa hasta el dormitorio. Alli la empece a despojar lentamente de su ropa dejándola solo con aquella pieza de ropa interior blanca que cubria su zona mas privada.

Ella estaba boca arriba observándome y a la vez yo tambien hacia lo mismo . Antes de que la despojara de su ultima prenda, ella se arodillo en la cama y me ayudo a quitarme mi ropa. Primero la túnica , luego la remera, hasta despojarme de todo y dejarme desnudo ante ella.

Antes de llegar al acto final, levante mi pantalón del suelo y saque del bolsillo la caja de profilácticos que habia comprado anteriormente. Estaba a punto de colocarlo en la punta de mi miembro cuando escuche su voz.

\- ¿Por que te pones aquello en tu… cosa?

\- Esto sirve para evitar embarazos – conteste

\- Yo … soy mitad zorro. No puedo embarazarme si no estoy en temporada de celo. Asi que puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras sin preocupaciones – dijo ella avergonzada.

Deje el elemento protector a un costado, sobre una mesita. Y volvi a sentarme sobre la cama.

La tome de la cintura, y usando ambas manos, deslice su ropa interior lentamente por sus piernas hasta dejarla completamente indefensa ante cualquier ataque.

Ella estiro los brazos , y acepte su abrazo. Nos dimos otro beso y mientras tenia los ojos cerrados, sentí como su mano agarraba mi miembro y lo colocaba en la entrada de su zona intima.

\- Hazlo – dijo ella

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo empuje mi cintura, y tal vez debido a los nervios, mi miembro viril resbalo debido a la gran cantidad de liquido lubricante en contacto con nuestras zonas delicadas.

Note que ella hizo una mueca de satisfacción cuando yo falle mi arremetida, asi que haciendo lo mismo, volvi a utilizar mi miembro y comencé a frotar su zona sensible.

\- ¿Que estas hacien..? ahh – ella suspiro.

Poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad de mis caderas, buscando coordinar con su forma de respirar agitada. Rapidamente llegue a mi velocidad máxima y de repente, sentí el cuerpo de Ahri estremecerse. Vi como ella se aferro fuertemente a las sabanas con sus manos y tambien como elevaba su mentón para mirar el techo dejando llevar por el placer.

A través de su zona intima , bastante de su "jugo de amor" salio humedeciendo las sabanas.

Observe que ella automáticamente se tapo el rostro, buscando esconder su vergüenza. Ella claramente habia llegado al orgasmo , pero le daba pena que solo ella estuviese sintiendo placer.

\- Yo… lo siento. Parece ser , que solo yo estoy disfrutándolo

Agite mi cabeza negándome.

\- No , yo tambien estoy disfrutando de esto – le conteste mientras controlaba mi respiración.

Ahri se sento sobre la cama.

\- Sientate de rodillas – pidio ella

\- Esta bien – conteste

Me sente de rodillas sobre las sabanas y ella se sento sobre mis caderas . Nuevamente agarro mi miembro viril y esta vez sin fallar, introdujo la punta en la entrada de su zona intima. Lentamente ella empujo hacia abajo y nuestros cuerpos se convirtieron en uno solo.

Ella me abrazo y se aferro con fuerza a mi cuello.

\- Ahora … ahh..ahh…ahora , puedes ser ..ughh….puedes ser …tu quien disfrutes.

Acepte su oferta y coloque mis dos manos en sus glúteos. Levante su cuerpo despacio y dejaba que cayera lentamente para volver a la posición inicial.

Empece a mover tambien mis caderas impulsándome hacia arriba y cada vez que lo hacia podia observar el rostro de satisfacción de mi pareja. Aprovechando que ella estaba a mi lado , volvi a besar su cuello y ella automáticamente con ambas manos jalo de mi cabello.

\- Ahh , ahh , ahh – era los únicos sonidos en la habitación. Sonidos provenientes de los gemidos de Ahri.

Poco a poco fui dejando de contenerme y empece a hacer movimientos mas fuertes. Asi fue como ella también empezo a nublar su juicio , se dejó llevar por su instinto animal y me realizo una fuerte mordida en el hombro. Senti tambien como sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda y rasguñaban con fuerza. Deje de mantener una respiración tranquila y deje que todo fluyera con naturalidad. De un momento a otro sentí como mis piernas flaquearon y vacié toda mi semen en el interior de Ahri.

Cuando ella sintió el interior de su vientre calido y desbordante de aquella sustancia blanquecina. Se solto y cayo de espaldas al colchón de la cama. Note su mirada perdida y llena de satisfacción.

\- Ahora, una parte de ti esta dentro mio.

\- Si

\- Tu esencia… se siente calida.

Me ruborice frente al comentario y lentamente me deje caer junto a ella. Miraba de costado todo su cuerpo. Me sentía bien por que recordé que yo habia podidos disfrutar de todos sus atributos.

\- Te amo – dijo ella con sinceridad.

\- Yo también - respondi sin dudar un solo segundo

Nos dimos un pequeño beso y luego nos abrazamos .

\- ¿Estas satisfecho? – pregunto ella mirándome directamente a los ojos

Con vergüenza conteste

\- No

Ella se sorprendió y luego dijo.

\- Entonces…¿ vamos por la segunda ronda? – dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa timida – pero esta vez , en la ducha.

No le di un si , sino que fui directo hacia ella y la levante de la cama con mis brazos , como si estuviese llevando a una princesa.

\- Al parecer entrenar tanto tiene sus ventajas

\- Callate – le conteste mirando hacia un costado y luego riéndome.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Bueno, como sabran me costo demasiado hacer este One shot. Pero yo creo que valio la pena, escucho sus criticas.

 _Ahora vamos a la parte didáctica._

A diferencia de la vez anterior, yo voy a dar opciones y ustedes elijen. Hago esto ya que tengo ideas preelaboradas y podria trabajar con la historia mas rápido

 _ **1) Lux**_

La dama luminosa (como todos sabemos) mantiene una relación con el explorador y campeon de la liga , Ezreal. Pero debido a la inexperiencia sexual de ambos, no pueden concretar el coito aun cuando están en un lugar privado.

Un invocador enmascarado se cruza con ella, y sin meterse mucho en el asunto. Le recomienda que le sea infiel a su novio para aumentar las llamas del amor y de paso adquirir experiencia.

¿Aceptar la idea Lux , o buscara otra forma de salvar su noviazgo?

 _ **2) Fiora**_

En busca de desenmascarar al invocador enmascarado , la demaciana logra raptarlo y atarlo en una silla. Ambos llegan a la conclusión que eso fue bajo y deciden arreglar las cosas con un juego de cartas.

El ganador de cada juego , puede pedirle al otro lo que quiera, ¿podrá Fiora ganar el juego? ¿O terminara perdiendo algo mas que su orgullo en cada partida?

 _ **3) Nami**_

Nada mas excitante que mantener relaciones en lugares poco convencionales a plena luz del dia, con el riesgo de ser atrapados por los demás invocadores o campeones.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reanudando conexión.**_

 _Spin off del fanfic "El fin de runaterra?" . Este spin off se basa en episodios al mejor estilo Mature, donde cosas que no se mostraron o que tal vez nunca se insinuaran en el fanfic original ocurrirán._

 _Campeona: Fiora_

 _Estado de esta historia: NO ocurre en el fanfic original._

 _ **Secreto 2 : Enseñame por favor**_

 _Pastor caminaba felizmente por los pasillos de la academia. Con las manos en sus bolsillos, escondiendo bajo esa mascara una sonrisa._

Era Sabado, y como todo los sabados por la tarde. Salí en dirección a la plataforma de invocación para llevar a cabo combates competitivos.

Al llegar me tope con varios campeones e invocadores amontonados alrededor de la plataforma de invocación que permitia trasladar a los campeones a la grieta.

Cuando me acerque mas, vi la gran plataforma partida al medio . Alli también había dos invocadores recitando conjuros y tratando de reestablecer la forma original del aparato de teletransportacion.

Después de varios intentos , esos invocadores se dieron por vencidos.

\- Es inútil, necesitamos ayuda de especialistas.

\- LAS PARTIDAS HAN SIDO CANCELADAS, POR FAVOR VUELVAN LENTAMENTE A SUS ACTIVIDADES NORMALES. REPITO: LOS COMBATES HAN SIDO CANCELADOS HASTA NUEVO AVISO.

 _Mientras los presentes lentamente se iban, Fiora observo desde otro punto del gran salon a Pastor. Ella rápidamente consiguio papel y lápiz para hacer una nota. Despues de eso se acerco con cautela al protagonista, que aún se encontraba parado mirando la plataforma con esperanzas de que pudieran arreglarla en ese instante._

 _Cuando Fiora estuvo 100% segura de que Pastor estaba distraído, deslizo su nota por el bolsillo del invocador y luego se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino vuelta atrás fingiendo no haber hecho nada._

 _Pastor se rindió y tambien decidio volver a su habitación. Pero mientras el metia sus manos en sus bolsillos noto un papel, lo saco y observo la nota._

"Invocador Pastor, me urge tratar temas de importancia con usted a su vez como tambien como con otros invocadores de rango alto. Espero su presencia lo mas rápido posible en la habitación 503. Por favor lo necesitamos"

\- Ahh – suspire – supongo que tengo que asistir ahora mismo.

Acelerando el paso, fui hasta la habitación donde me habían citado. Toque la puerta y nadie respondia. Espere unos momentos y decidi entrar por mi mismo , gire la perilla y apenas meti la cabeza sentí un fuerte golpe que me hizo caer inconsciente.

Detrás de la puerta estaba Fiora, tenia una pala en sus manos y sonreía emocionada. Como si haber dejado inconsciente al invocador fuera un logro único.

\- Pense que tal vez no funcionaria, pero al parecer las palas son muy eficaces contra los invocadores – dijo algo feliz la campeona.

 _ **Rato despues**_

Me desperté de a poco y me percate que estaba atado con sogas en una silla. Todo la sala estaba oscura a excepcion de un foco que yacía encima mio , alumbrándome debilmente.

\- Pastor, es un gusto volver a vernos – dijo una silueta en la oscuridad.

Lo único que podia ver gracias a la única fuente de iluminación , eran el calzado de mi captora. Ella llevaba unos zapatos de tacon color negro y medias largas.

Levante la vista y supe de inmediato quien era mi captora, Fiora. Empecé a fingir seriedad y empece a buscar una salida a este tonto intento de interrogatorio.

\- Campeona Fiora, le recomendaría que me soltara ahora mismo. Estos actos pueden costarle su titulo de campeona.

\- ¿Eh? Como supiste quien era – dijo ella acercándose a mi , dejando al descubierto su identidad.

\- Tenia mis dudas, pero acabas de revelarte tu misma.

\- TCH – se quejo ella- eres mas inteligente de lo que pareces.

\- O tu tal vez muy ingenua, se nota a leguas que tu nunca hiciste estas cosas.

Ahora que ella estaba al rango de la luz, note que ella llevaba su uniforme de profesora. El mismo que tengo que ver todos los días cuando voy a clases usando mi personalidad de estudiante de cuarto año.

Ante mi comentario anterior , ella se enojo y levanto una regla de un metro de alguna mesa cercana y la puso en mi cuello simulando ser aquel objeto una espada.

\- Estas tratando con fuego querido, no busques encenderme.

\- ¿No seria mejor el termino enojarte? Si utilizas el termino encender , cualquiera hubiese pensado mal, lo hubieran relacionado a excitarte o algo asi.

Ella se tapo la cara en señal de vergüenza y solo hizo un gran "Shiii" para que me callase.

\- Yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí – se quejo ella

\- Bueno. ¿Que quieres saber?

\- ¿Eres tu Vinc, quien esta detrás de esa mascara? Eres tu, ¿mi estudiante?

\- Puff – contuve mi risa

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? – dijo ella enojada.

\- Podrias haber simplemente quitado mi mascara cuando estaba inconsciente.

\- No, quitarte la mascara en ese estado hubiera sido muy bajo para mi.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que no pudiste quitarme la mascara , pero atarme e interrogarme si lo puedes hacer? – pregunte

\- Son cosas muy distintas – se defendió ella.

Ella volvió a esconderse en la oscuridad y volvió con dos plumas en cada mano.

\- No puedo quitarte a la fuerza tu mascara, ya que eso heriría mi orgullo. Si quiero descubrir tu identidad, tengo que hacer que me lo digas por voluntad propia.

Dicho esto, ella empezó a hacerme cosquillas alrededor del cuello usando aquellas plumas. NO podia contenerme y empecé a reirme a carcajadas. Estuvimos así por casi media hora.

\- Eres un hueso duro de roer , Pastor – dijo ella retirando las plumas

\- Ya … basta – dije apenas, ya que me faltaba aliento.

\- ¿Vas a decirme tu identidad?

\- No, pero quiero hacerte una propuesta

\- Te escucho.

\- ¿Juguemos?

\- ¿? – ella solo hizo un sonido de interrogacion

\- Asi como lo oiste, juguemos. Si tu ganas un juego , yo te dejare ver debajo de la mascara revelandote mi identidad. Pero si yo gano, haras lo que te pida, en caso de negarte a lo que yo te pida me dejaras libre. ¿Te parece bien esta propuesta?

\- Me parece bien – contesto la demaciana conforme – ¿y a que piensas jugar si estas atado de manos?

\- Ya que estoy atado de manos, jugaremos juegos que estén basados en el azar ¿ Tienes naipes?

\- Si, esperame aquí.

\- ¿No es como si pudiera irme o si?

\- Si , claro lo que digas – contesto ella volviéndose a meter en la oscuridad

Escuche el sonido de una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse.

\- ¿Donde están esas malditas cartas? – escuche decir de parte de la campeona desde la otra habitación.

Luego de una rato , escuche nuevamente la puerta abrirse y Fiora volvió.

\- Aquí están – dijo ella mostrándome las cartas y dejándolas en mis piernas- ¿Y ahora que?

\- Como dije dejaremos esto al azar. Mezcla el mazo y luego cada uno sacara una carta , el que tenga la carta con mayor valor gana.

\- ¿En serio vas a jugarte tu identidad en un simple juego de cartas?

\- No me dejas opción, además – hice un poco de fuerza y estirándome lo mas que pude, me acerque a su rostro para decirle despacio estas palabras – si tu pierdes una ronda, haras lo que te pida, y si te niegas perderas esta oportunidad única que tienes para descubrir mi identidad.

 _Ella trago saliva nerviosa sabiendo que también ponía en riesgo su propia integridad._

\- En caso de que yo pierda una ronda, ¿no hay limites en lo que me pidas cierto? – pregunto ella nerviosa

\- Asi es, estoy poniendo en juego mi identidad. Tienes que arriesgarte igualmente tú.

\- Esta bien acepto.

 _Pero antes de que ella empezara a batir las cartas. El la interrumpió._

\- Que tal si, tenemos una ronda de cortesía. Para que probemos que entendiste el juego - dije emocionado

\- Esta bien. Explica las reglas.

\- Es sencillo. ¿Las cartas van numeradas del 1 al 13 cierto? La única regla especial que se aplica es que el jugador que saca un comodin pierde automáticamente.

\- Me parece bien. Empecemos – dijo ella con un tono confiado.

\- Las damas primero – dije fingiendo un gesto de cortesía.

 _La campeona saco la primera carta del mazo. Ella se puso nerviosa y trago un poco de saliva._

\- Vamos, dame mi carta – exigi

 _La campeona saco una carta y la coloca boca abajo en la pierna del invocador._

\- Dime…tienes un comodin ¿cierto? – dije con normalidad, como si le hubiese leído la mente

 _Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa._

\- ¿Como es posible…?

\- ¿Que sepa que carta tienes? Es sencillo. Cuando abres un mazo nuevo …la primera y ultima carta son comodines.

\- ME ENGAÑASTE.

\- No, no, use mi conocimiento a mi favor. Fue tu culpa que no supieras el orden de las cartas de un mazo nuevo. Creo que te falta un poco de conocimiento general no crees.

 _Pero aunque la primera partida habia sido una victoria para el muchacho. En su pierna, la carta que tenia boca abajo tambien era un comodin. Lo que dijo el, era en parte cierto. Cuando abres un mazo nuevo de cartas de póker. Las primeras 2 cartas son comodines, esa era la realidad y no como el la habia contado_

 _Pero…ahora el tenia que encontrar la forma de meter su carta en el mazo sin que ella se diera cuenta._

\- Bien, ya que sacaste un comodin yo gane ¿cierto? - pregunte

\- Asi es.

\- Bien, entonces. Mi primer pedido será…dime que ropa interior llevas puesta

 _Una breve sensación de molestia recorrio el cuerpo de la campeona._

\- Llevo …un brassiere y tanga color negro. Ambos con encaje – dijo ella mirando a un costado – ¿contento? Vamos a la siguiente ronda

\- Espera… ¿como se que no me estas mintiendo?

\- ¿Que demonios? - exclamo ella algo molesta

\- Vamos, si no estas mintiendo no te costara nada comprobar tu misma que dices la verdad.

 _La demaciana apretó los dientes con fuerza, pero acepto la solicitud del invocador._

\- Bien, te mostrare.

 _Ella desabrocho los dos primeros dos botones de su saco de vestir y dejo expuesto su escote y parte de su sostén negro con encajes._

\- Vamos, date la vuelta y muéstrame la otra parte.

 _Ella sintió algo de vergüenza, pero accedió. Le dio la espalda al muchacho y lentamente empezo a levantar su falda dejando esta vez a la vista aquella zona deseosa, el cual tambien dejaba ver su ropa interior que se enterraba en medio de sus nalgas._

\- Bien, parece que decias la verdad. Sigamos entonces con la siguiente ronda.

Fiora alzo la carta que estaba en mi pierna y antes meterla al mazo vio que yo tenía también un comodin.

\- Maldito, tu tambien tenias un comodin.

\- Espera, fuiste tu quien dijiste que gane sin que revisaras mi carta. Es su culpa por no revisar señorita

\- Tu sabias, que esto pasaría

\- Si, es por eso que te hice decir que yo gane.

 _La duelista apretó con fuerza el mazo y le mostro una cara llena de odio. Acto seguido empezo a batir con violencia las cartas._

 _Cuando termino, ella dijo_

\- Ahora que bati las cartas, no podras hacer ningún truco.

\- ¿Eso crees? Batiste tan violentamente las cartas que pude memorizarme fácilmente el orden de todas las cartas.

\- Es…ES IMPOSIBLE.

\- Hagamos esto. Si adivino la carta que esta arriba del mazo…ganare tambien esta ronda.

\- No caere en tus trucos, es obvio que no puedes adivinar que carta esta encima del mazo.

\- 2 de picas

 _La sala se lleno de silencio._

\- Lo repetire de nuevo. 2 de picas.

 _Fiora que tenia el mazo en sus manos , empezo a sudar frio. Tenia un monton de curiosidad por saber que carta estaba arriba del mazo. La curiosidad pudo mas y ella la levanto._

 _Para su sorpresa…la carta era un As de picas._

\- Toma, una as de picas - exclamo ella feliz

\- Aja, pero no aceptaste mi propuesta. Asi que de nada te sirve provocarme. y de paso, la carta que sacaste es la que **"te corresponde"**

\- GLUP - trago saliva la campeona.

\- Y para colmo sacaste un uno. ¿Sabes donde esta el dos de picas? - pregunte dejando escapar unas risas

 _Fiora levanto por Pastor la carta que a el le correspondía y vio el glorioso dos de picas._

 _Ella quito la mirada de la carta, y vio con miedo al invocador_

\- Caiste en mi provocación fácilmente. Ahora, me toca imponerte mi castigo – dije con una sonrisa que no podia mostrar debido a mi mascara

\- Espera, espera.

\- Mi petición es. Yo decidiré quien saca las cartas a partir de ahora.

Pastor si sabía ligeramente como estaban ordenadas las cartas. Pero el hecho de elegir quien saca primero las cartas, le daría un control total de la partida.

\- Bien, acepto mi castigo – dijo Fiora mirando al suelo.

 _Las siguientes cartas eran el **3,4,5,6,7 y 8** de picas. De veras Fiora habia batido muy mal el mazo._

 _Las siguientes tres rondas Fiora sacaba primero y Pastor segundo. Fácilmente el invocador gano esos tres encuentros._

 _Su primer pedido fue, **"que se le desataran las cuerdas** ", el segundo fue " **que la campena se sentara en sus piernas el resto de la partida o hasta que el le diga que se baje"**_

 _Pero en ese 5to encuentro, el dio una salto en los castigos que decidía._

\- Bien, saca tu primero una carta – le ordene a la campeona

 _Fiora saco el 7 de picas._

\- ¿Acababas de darte una ducha? Tu cabello, tiene una deliciosa fragancia – dije mientras aspiraba la fragancia del cabello de la campeona

\- Deja de olerme – se quejo ella.

\- Lo siento, no pude escucharte. Estaba mas preocupado pensando en que castigo voy a pedirte ahora.

 _Fiora sintió el miembro del invocador agrandarse y endurecerse , haciendo contacto con su cola y entrepierna._

\- Lo siento, lo siento. No pude evitar excitarme al pensar en las posibilidades de que es lo que podria pedirte.

 _El invocador saco su carta y le toco…el **8** de picas._

 _Una risa diabólica escapo de su boca, el realmente ya se iba a poner serio con los castigos._

 _Por su parte, la campeona tenia los pelos de punta de solo pensar cual castigo estaba por venirle._

\- Gane, ¿que suerte no crees? – dije tranquilamente

\- Cállate o te cortare la lengua.

\- Oh, no seas asi. Tu fuiste la que quiso jugar. Bien, tu castigo será…desde ahora en mas. **"Podre estimularte cuanto yo quiera"**

\- ¿Eh?

\- Y cuando me refiero a estimularte, me refiero a cualquier tipo de estimulación.

 _Ella giro un poco la vista y vio la mascara de aquel invocador que la tenia contra las cuerdas. La mente de ella ahora mismo estaba por convertirse en un manojo de nervios._

 _El bajo lentamente su mano derecha y coloco su mano debajo de la falda de la docente. Alli empezó a jugar por encima de su ropa interior._

\- Puedes rendirte ahora mismo y evitar que siga - dije

\- Jamas, puedo soportar esto . Revelare tu verdadera identidad Pastor.

\- Ya lo veremos

 _El usando dos de sus dedos empezo a jugar por sobre la ropa interior de la profesora, mas exatamente en la zona intima de la docente. Ella arqueo su cuerpo, pero el la tomo de la cintura evitando que ella se levantase._

\- Vamos, no me digas que unas simples caricias hicieron que reacciones asi.

\- COnti..nuemos – dijo ella , exigiendo continuar con la partida.

 _Cosa que el, obviamente no queria. Habia tentado con su suerte hasta ahora, pero no podia seguir asi. El tendría que buscar una forma de saber que cartas iban a tocar para seguir "aprovechándose" de ella._

\- Voy a usar un hechizo - menti

\- ¿Eh?

 _Y asi, con un plan en mente. El muchacho se saco la mascara "revelando" su identidad_

\- Vinc – dijo ella conmocionada.

\- No se quien es ese tal Vinc, lo que hice fue activar un hechizo de ilusion. Ahora deberías estar viendo a la persona a quien en realidad quieres ver bajo esta mascara. Esta es un método de seguridad en caso de que de alguna manera me llegaran a quitar la mascara.

 _La campeona no podia creerlo. ¿Era ciertas las palabras de aquel sujeto o la estaban engañanado? . Simplemente ella no podia saber si el rostro era real o no._

 _Ella dejo el mazo de cartas sobre la mesa y se levanto de la silla , quedando nuevamente sentada sobre las piernas del invocador pero mirándolo esta vez de frente._

 _Con sus delicadas manos, ella recorrio centímetro por centímetro la cara del muchacho._

\- ¿Porque haces esto? ¿Porque finges ser otra persona? Haces que me preocupe cada vez que sales del salon de clases, cada vez que te veo salir por la puerta del salon pienso en las locuras que puedes estar haciendo.

\- Ya te dije, esto es un hechizo . Tu solamente estas viendo el rostro de quien quieres ver…

Pero Fiora cerro los ojos , me abrazo por detrás del cuello con ambos brazos y conecto sus labios con los mios. De un momento sentí su lengua saboreando mis labios, me hizo cosquillas.

Nos separamos

\- Lo siento, ¿fui un poco brusca?

No podia responder, estaba ruborizado. Hasta ese momento habia tenido el control de la situación pero mis emociones me estaban haciendo perder la calma..

Me levante de la silla bruscamente haciendo que la demaciana cayera al suelo. Me disponía a irme , asi que alce mi mascara y caminaba sin mirar hacia atrás.

Pero sentí mi pierna derecha siendo atrapada gentilmente.

\- No te vayas, al menos no por ahora – suplicaba la campeona

\- No, ya me aburri de este juego. Después de todo, cuando exigi que me quitaras las cuerdas… ya tenia mi libertad asegurada ¿no?

Ella me miro algo enojada y tiro con fuerza de mi pierna, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayera sentado al suelo y dejara caer mi mascara lejos.

\- No te vas a ir.

\- ¿No es algo negociable?

Ver a Fiora en "cuatro patas", jadeando con un rubor mas que visible en sus mejillas y con un escote mas que inapropiado, hacia que dudase en mi decisión de irme.

 _Ambos en el suelo se miraban, ambos estaban nerviosos, ambos sabían que es lo que iba a pasar._

\- Sigamos jugando … y si de verdad es un hechizo. Si te gano, muéstrame tu verdadero rostro

\- Espera, no estoy de acuerd…

 _Pero la campeona tapo la boca del muchacho._

\- Shi ,shi , shi. No tienes nada que decir.

 _Y asi sin previo aviso, ella empezo a desabrochar el pantalón del chico._

\- Espera, que estas por… Ahh

 _Ella de movimientos rapidos y precisos saco el miembro de su estudiante. Deslizando sus dedos en la punta hacia que el muchacho disfrutase._

\- ¿Se siente bien?

\- Que…planeas hacer.

\- Voy a castigarte, por haberte aprovechado de mi en todas estas rondas.

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- No es un buen momento para pensar en esas cosas Vinc.

 _El muchacho miro nervioso hacia un lado._

\- No juegues conmigo – dije

 _La frase que solto el alumno, enternecio a la docente. No obstante puso una sonrisa, era hora de poner manos a la obra._

 _Ella, sin soltar aquello que aun seguía masajeando con su mano izquierda. Procedio a bajar un poco su cabeza, sacando levemente su lengua. Realizo un pequeño lengüetazo a la punta del "juguete del muchacho" , este arqueo la espalda._

\- No…podre…aguantar mas. – yo jadeaba

\- No te contengas. No es necesario.

 _La profesora, sin dudarlo, metio completamente en su boca aquel pedazo de carne que antes lamio._

 _El muchacho estaba bien dotado, ya que su miembro termino chocando con la garganta de la campeona. Ella se sorprendio , ya que el miembro erecto casi le provoca arcadas._

 _COF , COF . Tocio ella, mientras sacaba **"eso"** de su boca. Se habia ahogado._

\- Lo siento, no puedo…mas - dije

 _Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo , el muchacho " **acabo"** sobre el rostro de su profesora. Un rastro quedo en su mejilla derecha y otro mas de **"crema"** quedo colgando en su barbilla luego cayendo en medio de su escote. Utilizando uno de sus dedos, ella recogio los **"restos"** y como si fuera una especie de "dulce", termino metiéndoselos en la boca saboreando luego la punta de sus dedos._

\- Ahh – ella suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos – es dulce, no. Mejor dicho, agridulce. Te alimentas y ejercitas bastante bien Vinc jujuju.

 _Esta vez, la campeona coloco su trasero del lado de la cara del estudiante. El muchacho no entendia nada._

\- ¿Que…vas a hacer…ahora?

\- Quiero un poco mas de tu "leche"

\- Detente…no lo hagas – decía nervioso

Aun frente a mis suplicas, Fiora no se detuvo. Ella apoyo su cuerpo contra el mio y volvió a su labor de chupar y lamer.

Mi miembro , que habia quedado flácido despues de eyacular una cantidad considerable de semen en la cara de la campeona , nuevamente esta recuperando su forma y tamaño debido a los "estimulos" que Fiora me daba.

Cerre los ojos disfrutando el placer, todo eso mientras ella se divertia saboreando con su lengua mi miembro.

\- Asi que quieres jugar a ese juego ¿eh? – dije recobrando la compostura.

Sin mucho vacilar, usando mis dos manos le quite su tanga a mi profesora.

 _La campeona se giro para ver al invocador, este tenia una sonrisa algo macabra , como si estuviese tramando algo._

 _El por su parte ya habia bajado la ropa interior de ella hasta mas debajo de sus glúteos. Dejando expuesto sus labios vaginales y una gran desliz de **"jugo de amor"** proveniente del interior de ella._

 _El sin pensárselo dos veces , lamio con su lengua aspera todos aquellos jugos que salían de ella provocando que la campeona lanzara un gran gemido al aire._

\- Ahhhhhhhhh – gimio ella con fuerza mientras arqueaba la espalda y estiraba su mirada lo mas arriba posible. Justo en ese instante ella tuvo un orgasmo.

 _El cuerpo de ella se desplomo quedando encima al del muchacho._

\- Has sido una profesora mala. Ahora vas a recibir tu castigo.

 _Ella estaba segura de algo, era hora de pagar por su insolencia_

 _Pastor se levanto primero del suelo y levanto el cuerpo exhausto de la campeona en sus brazos._

\- Vamos a jugar un rato en la ducha.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo ella nerviosa

 _Dicho esto, el invocador se la llevo hasta el baño. Alli se sorprendio al ver que habia una bañera bastante amplia._

\- Oh, podemos usar esto.

El estudiante abrió la canilla de la ducha , dejando caer agua tibia. Coloco a la campeona bajo el agua y el tambien hizo lo mismo.

Ella se encontraba apoyando su cabeza contra los azulejos de la pared, a ella el agua le mojaba la espalda. En cambio Pastor se encontraba detrás de ella. Apoyando sus caderas al trasero de ella.

\- Que …. ¿Vas a hacer?

\- Ya veras . conteste con simpleza

 _El primero se saco su túnica y la remera que llevaba abajo. Dejando expuesto su torax y abdominales. Cuando ella se giro por un momento aprecio el cuerpo trabajado del muchacho, se relamio los labios y luego sintió los manos de el tocándole los pechos._

\- Ah – la profesora dejo escapar un pequeño grito de nerviosismo.

 _El empezo a desabotonar los botones restantes del saco que llevaba Fiora, dejándola con su camisa blanca . El bajo sus manos un poco mas y bajo el cierre que sostenia la falda de ella._

\- Sabes , la vista es espectacular desde aquí. No habia visto nada tan majestuoso antes.

\- Ca…cállate – dijo ella con la respirancion agitada.

 _El la arrastro un poco mas atrás. Haciendo que el agua de la regadera cayera en la cara de la campeona._

 _Lentamente el agua de la ducha empezo a transparentar la camisa blanca que ella llevaba puesta._

\- Ah , ah ,ah – dejaba escapar pequeños quejidos la demaciana.

 _El la callo dándole un beso en la boca y con sus manos jugaba con sus pechos._

 _Pastor metio una mano debajo de la camisa mojada de la docente y bajo un poco su brassier. Esto permitio que sus pezones erectos sean visibles a travez de su ropa._

\- Detente.

\- ¿Estas segura? Tu boca dice detente, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.

\- Ahhh – ella dejo escapar otro gemido , ya que Pastor habia metido dos dedos dentro de Fiora justo en ese momento.

\- Estas mojada, y no por la ducha – dije contento.

 _Pastor uso su mano izquierda para jugar con el pezon izquierdo de Fiora y con su mano derecha empezo a recorrer la espalda delicada de la campeona. Ella por su parte cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba , estaba siendo sodomizasa pero no le importaba para nada. Su integridad como persona esta perdiéndose lentamente._

\- Ahora , se viene lo divertido

\- Espera, que vas a hacer AHHHHH- grito ella con dolor.

 _El , en algun momento se habia quitado los pantalones. Aprovechándose que ella tenia su mente en otro mundo, Pastor habia colocado su miembro en la entrada anal de la campeona y luego cuando la vio cerrar sus ojos disfrutando las caricias, el de un solo movimiento sin estimular o dilatar el ano de ella… la penetro._

\- Detente, ese lugar no es para….ahhhhhhhh ….. no es para meter cosas – justo en ese momento él le habia dado otra embestida.

\- ¿Alguna vez tuviste sexo anal?

\- Detente….ahh… detente por favor… me duele.

\- ¿Y si no quiero?

\- Por favor, por favor – dijo ella suplicando y dejando caer algunas lagrimas.

\- No te preocupes, tu ano ya se acostumbrara.

\- Detente….por favor detente AHHHHH – grito ella al haber sido embestida otra vez.

 _Ella podia sentir un ardor en sus entrañas , sentía como si hubiese sido atravesada y estuviese por partirse en dos. Ella se sentía…. **¿bien?**_

\- ¡ Detente ! – pidio ella

\- ¿Segura? , tus caderas no dicen lo mismo.

 _Justo en ese momento, ella se dio cuenta que sus caderas se estaban movimiento por si solas. Su cuerpo deseaba mas de ese pedazo de carne dentro de ella._

 _El silencio del lugar solo era interrumpido por los sollozos y gemidos de la campeona. Y tambien por un CLAP que se producia cuando el cuerpo de ambos chocaba por la penetración del invocador._

 _El tiempo habia pasado y el cuerpo de ella ya no tenia energías._

\- Ya… no puedo mas – exclamo ella , resignadose a caer de rodillas.

 _Pero el , usando uno de sus brazos la retuvo. Se agacho y le dijo al oído._

\- Yo aun no acabo.

 _Ella ya no podia aguantar mas placer. Asi que manteniéndose aferrada al invocador, cerro los ojos y se limito a disfrutar como la penetraban ._

 _El por su parte empezo a acelerar el ritmo. Vio el rostro que ella mostraba, mostraba una mueca de dolor débil pero a la vez se notaba el placer en su forma de respirar._

\- Fiora – dije y me acerque a ella para besarle su cuello.

Con mi mano izquierda apreté con fuerza uno de sus pezones y con mi otra mano empece a penetrar tambien la abertura vaginal de mi profesora, todo esto mientras seguía metiendo mi pedazo de carne por su zona anal.

 _No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el, de una ultima embestida, eyaculo con fuerza en el interior de la campeona._

 _Ella abrió los ojos con fuerzas y debido a que se habia quedado afónica de tanto gemir, solo dejo escapar un grito sordo mientras que sentía su interior llenarse del semen del muchacho. Luego de esto, ella perdió el conocimiento._

 _ **Horas mas tarde.**_

Fiora se despertó y se sentó en su cama.

\- ¿Que paso? – decía ella mientras trataba de recordar que había pasado.

\- Profesora, ¿esta bien? – se escucho una voz masculina

 _Era Vinc, el alumno de Fiora._

\- Profesora, ¿esta bien? La encontré desmayada en la entrada de su habitación.

\- ¿Eh? – ella se sento en la orilla de su cama , pero sintió un gran dolor proveniente de su trasero. Mas exactamente del lugar donde antes habia sido penetrada.

Ella se concentro mas y sintió, como a través de sus glúteos pequeñas cantidades de liquido viscoso ,que antes habían estado en su interior, manchaban las sabanas.

"Eso…no fue un sueño" pensó ella mirando al muchacho.

\- Dijiste que me encontraste en la entrada

\- Aja – conteste tranquilamente.

\- Ya…veo – contesto con tranquilidad la campeona.

El muchacho se disponía a irse. Y Fiora se carcomia la cabeza pensando que habia pasado.

\- Bueno, ya que se que estas mejor. Me voy – dije mientras me daba la vuelta poniendo las manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndome a la puerta de salida.

Pero, por una fracción de segundo. Fiora vio aquella tanga que ella habia usado sobresalir del bolsillo de su estudiante.

\- Espera.

\- Si,¿ que mas necesita? – pregunte un poco intranquilo.

\- Quieres jugar… un poco a las cartas – dijo ella con una sonrisa seductora.

 ** _Fin de la escena 2_**

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 ** _Sigooooooooooooo vivo. Pero me volvieron a internar. Pero esta vez pude conseguirme un tablet para escribir un poco y no aburrirme tanto._**

 ** _Para los que no lo sepan, tengo pulmonia y voy a estar un buen rato internado._**

 ** _Dejando de lado lo triste._**

 ** _¿Que les parecio? Yo siento que le falto mas "accion", perdonen si no "llegaron al climax" con este material._**

 ** _ahora...¿Quien sigue?. Ustedes son libres de elegir esta vez._**

 ** _PD: perdonen el retraso._**

 ** _Se despide. Wafle._**


	3. Votacion

Hola, debido al inevitable empate que hubo en los votos que ustedes realizaron. Tuvimos que llegar a este punto.

Habra una sugunda vuelta y pueden dar su opinion al respecto.

Los resultados de la primera votacion terminaron asi.

Leblanc 3 votos

Nami 3 votos.

Como hay un empate, les pido por favor que realicen otro voto a travez de una review. El fanfic M de la ganadora se publicara el proximo Jueves 27 de abril.

El ultimo dia para votar sera este sabado 22 de abril a las 23 PM , hora de buenos aires. Sin mas que decir, espero su colaboracion.


	4. Leblanc y Riven 1

_Nota: Esta historia se realiza en un AU ( universo alternativo). Mas precisamente, se podria decir que en nuestro mundo (obviamente adaptando algunos lugares para que la historia sea de agrado)_

 _Leblanc en este mundo es una simple chica de 27 años, que buscando un ingreso económico extra para solventar sus estudios universitarios, decide entonces buscar empleo. Su búsqueda termina llevándola a trabajar en un hotel lujoso, ella es ahora una de las tantas "chicas de limpieza"_

Victima 1: Leblanc

Victima 2: Riven

 _ **Reanudando conexión**_

 _ **Escena 3 Parte 1**_

Una joven muchacha de 23 años, color de pelo azul oscuro. Se encontraba en su primer día de trabajo. El empleo que había conseguido, era de chica de limpieza. Pero no era una chica de limpieza cualquiera, era la chica de limpieza del galante hotel cinco estrellas llamado Noxus. Local ubicado en la avenida principal de la ciudad de Valoran.

Volviendo con nuestra protagonista, ella ahora se encontraba junto a un grupo de otras empleadas de limpieza, estas se encontraban amontonadas en una de los pasillos del primer piso. Todas estaban atentas ya que se estaba por empezar a repartir las habitaciones del hotel que les correspondía limpiar a cada una de ellas.

Momentos despues, la lider del grupo, que era una señora de bastantes años, se hizo paso y empezó con el reparto de las tareas.

Mientras esa señora mayor hacia su labor administrativa, una chica de cabellos platinados se acercó a Leblanc

\- Hey nueva, te llamabas Leblanc ¿cierto?, ¿estas nerviosa? despues de todo es tu primer dia.

\- Ehmm, disculpa…¿te llamabas?

\- Riven.

\- No, no estoy nerviosa. Solo tengo que limpiar habitaciones ¿cierto?

\- SI.

La jefa levanto la voz.

\- Riven y la nueva.

\- SI señora – dijeron las dos chicas al unisono.

\- Durante este mes, a ustedes dos les tocara hacerse cargo del noveno piso

Hubo un ligero murmullo en medio de las otras empleadas

\- ¿Noveno piso? No fue allí donde ocurrio un robo la semana pasada? – dijo una de las tantas empleadas

\- Si – le contesto la chica que estaba junto a esta ultima.

La jefa levanto la voz.

\- BASTA DE MURMULLOS: Ahora, todas reciten el himno de la empresa.

\- Si señora, Hotel Noxus, el mejor hotel de todo Valoran donde saldrás con una sonrisa por nuestra satisfactoria atención – dijeron todas las empleadas al mismo tiempo.

Luego de que se terminaran de repartir las tareas. Cada empleada fue al piso correspondiente.

Mientras tanto con Riven y Leblanc:

Ambas habían adquirido sus elementos de trabajo y ya estaban dentro de un ascensor para llegar al piso requerido

\- Bueno, solo hay tres habitaciones en el piso 9 – explico la chica experimentada

\- Ehmm, ¿qué fue lo que paso en este piso? ¿De que hablaban las otras chicas? – pregunto la novata

\- Son rumores, pero según me contaron. Una empleada intento robar $50.000 dolares del residente de la habitación 1 del noveno piso

\- ¿Intento?

\- Si, intento, ya que según lo que me contaron. El dueño de la habitación hizo que la ladrona confesara sus crímenes.

Leblanc miraba sorprendida a su compañera de trabajo

\- ¿Hizo que confesara su crimen? ¿Y qué paso con esa empleada?

\- Fue despedida, pero increíblemente el dueño de aquella habitación no presento cargos contra el hotel.

\- Me pregunto como lo hizo

\- Hay otro rumor que deberías saber con respecto a el residente de esa habitación…pero este no sé si sea real

\- ¿Cual? – pregunto curiosa la chica de pelo azul

\- Dicen que da buenas propinas. Así que… yo limpiare su habitación durante la primera mitad del mes y tú puedes quedarte con las otras dos.

\- ¿Eh? Espera… dos habitaciones para limpiar y ¿solo una para ti? – se quejo la chica de cabello azul.

\- La habitación numero 1 no es una habitación pequeña como las otras dos. Es una suite privada. Es como limpiar 3 habitaciones normales.

El ascensor llego al piso deseado y se abrió la puerta corrediza.

Riven empujo su carrito que portaba escobas y otros elementos de limpieza, dejando atrás a su compañera, que también tenía un carrito de limpieza.

\- Buena suerte querida y recuerda las reglas – dijo Riven

\- No robar, no tocar objetos de valor y no incomodar a los residentes de las habitaciones

\- Buena chica – dijo Riven sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

Riven toco la puerta de la habitación número uno.

\- ¿Quien es? – pregunto una voz masculina desde el interior

\- Soy la chica de limpieza.

\- Pasa, la puerta está abierta.

\- Con permiso

La chica de cabellos plateados abrió la puerta y entro, dejando a la novata sola en el pasillo.

\- Ahh – suspiro Leblanc – supongo que debo conseguirme el pan.

La novata se paso dos horas completas para limpiar las dos habitaciones que le correspondían. En una vivian una pareja de ancianos y en la segunda no había nadie, así que realizo solo una limpieza superficial.

Cuando ya había terminado con las dos habitaciones, salió al pasillo empujando su carrito de limpieza. Observo al de su compañera aun en el pasillo, pero Riven no estaba allí. Se acercó y noto la puerta de la habitación numero 1 mal cerrada

\- Tal vez todavía ella no termino de limpiar. No creo que haya problema en que vaya y le dé una mano para terminar más rápido – fue la idea que se le ocurrió a la novata.

La chica de cabellos azules abrió despacio la puerta y entro en la habitación. Sorpresa de ella fue al escuchar ligeros quejidos provenientes de alguno de los cuartos de esa suite

Con algo de temor, Leblanc camino e ingreso más adentro de la gran habitación. Caminaba hacia donde ella sentía que provenían los quejidos. A medio camino de llegar a su destino, la voz de su compañera la detuvo en seco.

\- Por favor maestro, esta conejita quiere más de su rica zanahoria

\- Oh, asi que quieres más de mi zanahoria en tu boca. ¿Y no quieres un poco de leche tambien?

\- Si, tambien me gustaría un poco de leche.

\- Resultaste ser una total perra Riven.

\- Si, soy su perra maestro.

Una gota de sudor frio se deslizo lentamente por la parte de detrás de su cuello. La novata aun no podía creer, y menos imaginar lo que su compañera estaba haciendo.

Aun más lento que antes, Leblanc se acerco a la puerta del dormitorio donde provenían los quejidos de su compañera y aferrándose muy despacio al marco de la puerta, quedo impactada al ver la escena.

Riven estaba boca arriba sobre una cama, con la cabeza en la orilla de la misma, dejando su boca abierta pero no vacia.

La entrada a su cavidad oral, estaba siendo ocupada y desocupada, un sujeto introducia su miembro en la boca de la albina. Lo metia y lo sacaba , lo metia y lo sacaba, lo metia y lo sacaba. A lo que en respuesta la chica que le tocaba limpiar esa habitación, solo entrecerraba sus ojos cuando ese largo trozo de carne le atravesaba su garganta, provocándole dificultad de respirar.

El sujeto hizo una breve pausa, sacando y dejando apoyado su miembro en las mejillas de la chica.

\- No tragues, solo trata de respirar cuando no esté en tu boca.

\- Si señor.

\- Voy de nuevo.

\- Por favor – dijo con serenidad la empleada y abrió nuevamente su boca.

La observadora no dejaba de prestar atención a toda la escena.

 _¿Cómo habian llegado a esto?¿ que esta pasando aquí?¿Riven… es de esas chicas?_

Estas y varias preguntas, inundaban la mente de la novata. Preguntas que rápidamente empezaron a desaparecer cuando noto como aquel sujeto, volvió a arremeter contra su compañera.

Ella observo como lentamente, ese trozo de carne iba desapareciendo en la cavidad de su compañera. A su vez noto, como en la garganta de la albina se marcaba el lugar donde aquel miembro se encontraba en esos instantes

\- Uhmm, uggm

Eran los débiles ruidos que hacia Riven.

Leblanc empezo a notar su cuerpo calentarse y relajarse. Ver aquello, le hacia barajar las posibilidades de que cuando le tocase limpiar esa habitación, ella tambien terminase asi.

El sonido de su compañera ahogarse le retiro de sus pensamientos.

\- Uhmm, uggm

\- Voy a acabar – dijo el sujeto

\- Si, por favor, acabe donde le plazca.

Sacando el miembro y dejándolo a escasos centímetros de sus labios, una sustancia blanquecina salió con fuerza y baño gran parte del rostro de la chica de la limpieza. Esta simplemente sonreía cuando todo aquel fluido empezaba a deslizarse y ella se relamió haciendo que parte del líquido blanquecino terminase en la comisura de sus labios.

Todo este tiempo, la novata solo había fijado su mirada en el acto en sí, en ningún momento se habia fijado en el rostro de aquel tipo. Pero ahora que el acto sexual habia terminado, ella se dispuso a mirarle el rostro, sorpresa fue al notar que no podía ver el rostro de quien le había dado goce a su compañera, ya que una pequeña filmadora domestica lo tapaba.

"¿Espera ella estaba siendo filmada?" pensó Leblanc al ver la situación de su amiga.

Ella no pudo seguir viendo la escena , asi que lentamente salio de la suite y espero a su compañera en el pasillo. Su corazón latia rápidamente y con fuerza, además de sentirse levemente excitada al haber sido una espectadora de todos los hechos.

No seria hasta quince minutos despues que la chica de limpieza experimentada saldría de la habitacion.

Riven salio de la suite, salía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se sorprendió al ver a su compañera de trabajo esperándola afuera en los pasillos.

\- ¿Leblanc? – pregunto Riven

\- Te espere

\- No era necesario, cuando termines con las habitaciones que te tocaban limpiar, puedes volver abajo para notificar que cumpliste con tus tareas

\- Tenia ganas de esperarte, despues de todo, "somos compañeras de trabajo"

\- Mmm, esta bien.

\- Y… ¿es cierto que el tipo de esta suite da buenas propinas? – pregunto con una sonrisa burlona la novata

\- Oh, es cierto – dijo Riven cerrando los ojos y mostrando nuevamente una sonrisa – da…grandes y jugosas propinas

\- ¿Eh?

\- Olvidalo. Lo sabras cuando te toque limpiar la suite.

\- Oh, esta bien. ¿Y que cosas hiciste para recibir tan buenas propinas?

Riven se puso nerviosa…

\- Emm… emmm… yo limpie cosas delicadas

\- ¿Cosas delicadas?

\- Si ,limpie cosas que no cualquier otra empleada se animaría a limpiar.

\- Ya veo – contesto la chica de cabellos azules, sin sonar convencida

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Esto vendria a ser como un prologo, si, hay mas en camino. Por favor su opinion e ideas son imprevisibles para mi progreso. Atte Wafle_


End file.
